Sleepless Night
by Zosi
Summary: Hayner can't sleep as a result of being cramped in a room full of people he hardly knows at a slumber party. Of course this is the aftermath when everyone is asleep, or supposed to be. Crap summary. But if you're bored check it out.


**Since I'm having one hell of a time with the only other story I have, I decided to write something else to stay in a writing mood. **

**That and I couldn't sleep at all last night. So I was up at five in the morning writing this little thing. Of course the main idea of this has been done before, but even so I'm somewhat glad I can share it. **

**Good or bad, spelling mistakes and choppy sentences, it is all here for your entertainment. **

**I don't own anything and make no profit off this. If I did I wouldn't be writing this for your enjoyment. T for language...eh.**

* * *

Rhythmic breathing was all you heard in the dark bedroom. It was continuous, steady and almost soothing in a sense. Soothing enough to put you to sleep. Sadly sleep was an unreachable goal for the only occupant still awake at such an ungodly hour. Hayner tossed and turned, huffing his annoyance in his exhausted state and threw his blankets off of him, uncaring as to whom he would hit in the face on the cramped floor full of sleeping bodies.

The tired blond then proceeded to stare at the ceiling. Granted he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face at this point, still the action itself calmed his frazzled nerves. He listened to the heavy slow breathing of all the people he was stuffed up with, not even knowing half of them. Envy laced through his mind at the thought of those strangers getting a better night sleep then him.

Thinking back to earlier events, the exhausted blond couldn't believe that his mother forced her own son to go to a slumber party. Not just any slumber party, oh no, Sora's slumber party. I mean, sure he was on good terms with the guy... even so much so that they were decent friends. But of all things to do to celebrate high school graduation,.... a slumber party!? Hell he had better plans then that but was forced to cancel and tell the other he had to go to said slumber party. He regretted immediately telling them the change of plans when nothing but constant laughing and mocking was all that was said on the subject. No matter. He was here and nothing he could do would change that fact.

At least Sora and him had a good enough friendship for Hayner to raid the fridge anytime he pleased, which didn't sound like a bad idea considering the fact he didn't think he would fall asleep anytime soon.

Feeling around the floor to his right, he looked for his pajama shirt where he last remembered tossing it. Instead of meeting fabric he met flesh, a leg or arm of some sort followed by a series of movement from the person he barely touched. Knowing it wasn't worth it to wake up half the room just to find his pajama top, the young blond quietly stood up from his make shift bed of blankets and pillows, not to mention a rough carpet floor, and crept to the bedroom door pausing only when someone coughed or shifted.

As carefully as he could, Hayner slipped through the slightly opened door of the sardine can-like bedroom into the hallway. He was greeted with some light from the scattered windows and full moon but other then that the hallway was pitch black. Immediately the young blond knew there was an obstacle course of potted plants, tables and a dog to get through before making it to the doorway a few feet away from where he stood.

A few minutes and a bruise later(who knew that table was out to get him?) he walked through the doorway and found himself in the living room complete with all the furnishings of a comfy couch, a t.v and entertainment system, more plants(surprise, surprise) and a few bodies scattered around. Thankfully most of the floor was clear of people which made it a hell of a lot easier to walk to the kitchen, his sanctuary at this point.

As Hayner passed the couch a hand reached out and grabbed the young blond's leg. The instinct to scream like a girl was ignored in favor of seeing who the hell had the nerve to touch him, let alone grab him like this. But of course that was useless since it was darker then hell in the damned house. Didn't Sora's family ever hear of nightlights or something?

Yanking out of the strong hold wasn't as easy as he thought. His pajama pants were sliding down his thin hips and he was starting to lose his balance.

"God dammit! Whoever the hell you are let me go!" he harshly whispered so the sleeping occupants of the room weren't disturbed.

"What are you doing up so late?" The person whispered so softly Hayner had to strain to hear what was said.

"Not that it's any of your business but I couldn't sleep so I'm going to the kitchen."

Soft chuckling was heard before the person replied.

"So a midnight snack might help? Aren't you worried about your figure getting ruined? Lord knows you bitch about your clothes not fitting enough to have people think you're a chick."

"Fuck you!"

And with that Hayner pulled himself free from the hold on his leg and made his way into the kitchen. He instantly knew who it was to have grabbed him like that and a spark of curiosity entered his mind as to why he was here of all places. Especially since that very same person laughed at him earlier in the day when the young blond announced he would be coming to Sora's slumber party. Perhaps he was invited as well and found it funny in some retarded way that their original plans together would be abandoned so they would go together to such an interesting celebration 'party'.

Making his way toward the fridge, the tired blond quickly forgot his thoughts to grab hold of the fridge door and peer inside to see if anything was decent enough to sacrifice as a midnight snack. Seeing nothing appetizing, Hayner sighed and closed the fridge. He didn't have much of an appetite anyway.

Yawning, he entered the living room. Forgetting what happened a few minutes earlier, he made his was to the hall doorway with the intent of going back to that hideously stuffy room and uncomfortable floor.

Well that was the plan until he walked passed the couch once more and felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind and drag him to lay on the couch.

"Hey!" As tired as Hayner was, he tried to free himself from the hold that kept him prisoner, failing in every way possible.

The feeling of a face nuzzling the back of his neck caused him to slow his frantic movements and let down his guard as he listened to what the other whispered in his ear.

"Relax chickenwuss. I know you can't sleep when you're away from me."

"That's not true!" Hayner protested, his face heating up from the blush the words had created.

"Sure it's not. That's why you're roaming around the house at three in the morning like a zombie. I'm doing you a favor so shut up, get comfy and go to sleep."

"But.... what if people see? Aren't you concerned with what they'll say?" the younger blond asked, turning around in the others hold to use their shoulder as a pillow.

"I don't give a shit right now lamer. I'm fucking tired. Now shut up and sleep."

The feeling of a blanket covering Hayner and his living pillow made him drowsy. Cuddling further into the the two arms holding him he couldn't help but ask, "Why are you here anyway? I thought you weren't even coming with the way you laughed at me earlier."

"You never asked idiot." the older blond said, voice heavy with sleep.

Burrowing as far as he could into the warmth, Hayner whispered a loving, "Goodnight Seifer.".

All he got in response was the feeling of the two arms tightening around him as he finally fell into a deep sleep. A sleep he tried to get earlier but couldn't due to not being in the arms of the person that always instilled peace and never failed to calm his nerves.

As Hayner slept, Seifer shifted to kiss the younger's forehead as he whispered back, "Goodnight Hayner. Sleep well." and moved to get more comfortable and fell into a deep sleep as well.

* * *

**That's it! As you can tell sleep was the main topic of everything.... since I wasn't getting any I thought Hayner shouldn't either but I gave him a break. Lucky punk. Sorry if they got a little ooc at the end. I was tired when i wrote this and in a cuddly mood.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
